Organizations may be made up of several organizational units having several organizational positions within each organizational unit. Hundreds or thousands of employees of an organization may hold the same organizational position in one or more organizational units located at different geographic locations. On a daily basis, an organization may have thousands of works items to assign to its employees.
Typically, organizations allocate the work to its employees using a queue system where the next work item in the queue is allocated to an employee who has availability to work on the work item. However, this method of allocating work has several drawbacks. For example, the employee who receives the work may not have the requisite skill set to perform the work item. In another example, a complicated work item may get assigned to a worker with little experience that could be handled more efficiently by an employee with several years of experience, and a simple work item may get assigned to a worker with several years experience that could be handled more efficiently by an employee with little experience. Further, the traditional methods for assigning work do not include an automated method for assigning work items to employees based on the attributes associated with its employees. As a result, it may be difficult and inefficient to locate a particular employee in the organization who has the attributes required to handle a particular work item. The need has arisen to provide an automated, efficient, and flexible method for allocating and/or offering particular work items to the appropriate workers.